soapsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
1983
Ereignisse Jahreswidmungen * 1983 ist „Internationales Jahr der Kommunikation“. * Die Uferschwalbe (lat. Riparia riparia) ist Vogel des Jahres (NABU/Deutschland) Politik und Weltgeschehen * 1. Januar: Pierre Aubert wird Bundespräsident der Schweiz. * 19. Januar: Klaus Barbie, früherer Gestapo-Chef in Lyon und ein als Schlächter von Lyon bezeichneter NS-Kriegsverbrecher, wird in Bolivien festgenommen, wo er als Klaus Altmann lebte. * 3. Februar: Die Republik Niger wird Mitglied in der ANAD (Accord de Nonaggression et d'Assistance en matière de Défense). * 12. Februar: Grundgesetzänderung der Niederlande. * 15. Februar: St. Vincent und die Grenadinen werden Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 6. März: Bei den vorgezogenen Neuwahlen zum 10. Bundestag erreicht die CDU/CSU 48,8 % der Stimmen. Die F.D.P. erzielt 6,9 %. Die SPD fällt mit 38,2 % erstmals seit 1965 unter die 40 %-Marke. Zum ersten Male ziehen die Grünen mit 5,6 % der Stimmen in den Bundestag ein. * 13. April: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht stoppt mit einer einstweiligen Verfügung die geplante Volkszählung in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland bis zum endgültigen Urteil. * 18. April: Ein Selbstmordattentäter verübt im vom Bürgerkrieg geplagten Libanon einen Bombenanschlag auf die US-Botschaft in Beirut, bei dem über 60 Menschen sterben. * 24. April: Nationalratswahl in Österreich. Die SPÖ mit Bundeskanzler Kreisky wird stimmenstärkste Partei, verliert aber die absolute Mehrheit, was zum Rücktritt Kreiskys führt. * 25. April: Das deutsche Magazin stern gibt exklusiv den Fund der Hitler-Tagebücher bekannt. Sie werden wenige Wochen später als Fälschung Konrad Kujaus enttarnt. * 6. Juni: Der Spiegel titelt „Tödliche Seuche AIDS: Die rätselhafte Krankheit“. AIDS tritt in das Bewusstsein der breiten Öffentlichkeit in Deutschland. * 14. Juli: Fidschi wird Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 15. Juli: Die armenische Untergrundorganisation Asala verübt einen Bombenanschlag im Flughafen Paris-Orly. Beim Abfertigungsschalter einer türkischen Fluggesellschaft sterben dadurch acht Menschen, mehr als fünfzig werden verletzt. * 17. bis 19. Juli: Eine Feierliche Deklaration zur Europäischen Union wird unterzeichnet. * 20. Juli: Die deutsche Bundesregierung beschließt die Einführung von bleifreiem Benzin an den Tankstellen ab 1. Januar 1986 und dass alle Neuwagen mit einem Katalysator ausgerüstet sein müssen. * 22. Juli: Beendigung des Kriegsrechts in Polen. * 23. Juli: Bei einem Überfall tamilischer Rebellen auf den srilankischen Militärstützpunkt Four Four Bravo werden 13 srilankische Soldaten getötet. Das Ereignis markiert den Beginn des Bürgerkriegs in Sri Lanka, in dessen Verlauf 80–100.000 Menschen zu Tode kommen und der erst 2009 beendet werden kann. * 8. August: In Guatemala wird der Präsident Efraín Ríos Montt bei einem Putsch des Militärs wegen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit abgesetzt. Sein Amt übernimmt der bisherige Verteidigungsminister Óscar Humberto Mejía Víctores. * 11. August: In Peru wird der Río-Abiseo-Nationalpark errichtet. Er dient dem Schutz der Nebelwälder und der einzigartigen Tier- und Pflanzenwelt des Gebietes. * 25. August: Anschlag auf das Maison der France am Kurfürstendamm durch die OAAS, (Arm of the Arab Revolution) eine von Illich Ramirez Sanchez – alias Carlos geleiteten Terrorgruppe. * 1. September: Die sowjetische Luftwaffe schießt bei Sachalin eine vom Kurs abgekommene Boeing 747 der Korean Airlines, KAL007, ab. Alle 269 Insassen sterben dabei. * 3. September: Auf den Malediven wird Staatspräsident Maumoon Abdul Gayoom für fünf Jahre wiedergewählt. * 23. September: In Berlin wird die deutsche AIDS-Hilfe e. V. (DAH) gegründet. * 23. September: St. Kitts und Nevis werden Mitglied bei den Vereinten Nationen. * 26. September: Ein technisches Problem meldet im Sowjetischen Überwachungszentrum den Abschuss von Atomraketen in den USA. Stanislaw Jewgrafowitsch Petrow reagiert besonnen und stuft es nach bangen Minuten als Falschalarm ein. * 2. Oktober: Das Internationales Übereinkommen zur Verhütung der Meeresverschmutzung durch Schiffe tritt in Kraft. * 9. Oktober: Bei einem Bombenanschlag in Rangun in Myanmar werden 19 Personen getötet, darunter vier Kabinettsmitglieder der Südkoreanischen Regierung Chun: Kim Jae-ik, Suh Sook-joon, Hahn Pyong-choon und Außenminister Lee Bum-suk. Nach einer Untersuchung beschuldigte man Nordkorea offiziell des Anschlags. * 19. Oktober: Auf Grenada wird Ministerpräsident Maurice Bishop ermordet. * 22. Oktober: Über eine Million Menschen versammeln sich in Hamburg, West-Berlin, Bonn und bilden eine 108 km lange Menschenkette von Stuttgart nach Neu-Ulm, um für Frieden und Abrüstung und gegen die Stationierung neuer atomarer Mittelstreckenraketen im Zuge des NATO-Doppelbeschlusses zu demonstrieren. Es ist der Höhepunkt der westdeutschen Friedensbewegung. (siehe auch: Heißer Herbst). * 23. Oktober: Bei einem Anschlag auf einen US-Stützpunkt in der libanesischen Hauptstadt Beirut werden 241 US-Marines und 58 französische Fallschirmjäger getötet. * 25. Oktober: Die USA besetzen die Insel Grenada in der Operation Urgent Fury. * 25. Oktober: Konzert Rock für den Frieden im Palast der Republik mit Künstlern aus Ost und West. miniatur|150px|Flagge der Niederländischen Antillen * 26. Oktober: Die Niederländischen Antillen werden assoziiertes Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 26. Oktober: St. Kitts und Nevis werden Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 30. Oktober: Erste freie Wahlen in Argentinien. Raúl Alfonsín von der Unión Cívica Radical wird Präsident. * 1. November: Die Bonner Konvention tritt in Kraft * 2. November: Beginn der europaweiten zehntägigen NATO-Kommandostabsübung Able Archer 83. Bei der Übung wurde ein Atomangriff simuliert. * 2. November: Ein Referendum unter der weißen wahlberechtigten Bevölkerung Südafrikas ergibt ein zustimmendes Votum für das Verfassungsgesetz des Parlaments. * 9. November: In Amsterdam werden der Vorstandschef der Brauerei Heineken, Alfred Heineken, und sein Fahrer entführt. Die Täter erpressen Lösegeld. Nach dreiwöchiger Gefangenschaft kann die Polizei in der Folge die beiden Männer befreien. * 15. November: Einseitige Proklamation der „Türkischen Republik Nordzypern“. * 18. November: Der VN-Sicherheitsrat verurteilt die Proklamation der Türkischen Republik Nordzypern und bekräftigt den Anspruch der Republik Zypern auf das türkisch besetzte Gebiet. * 18. November: Neun junge Georgier versuchen in der Tiflisser Flugzeugentführung vergeblich in die Türkei zu fliehen. miniatur|Pershing II * 22. November: Der Deutsche Bundestag billigt die Stationierung neuer Mittelstreckenraketen (Pershing 2 und Marschflugkörper) in der Bundesrepublik im Zuge des NATO-Doppelbeschlusses. Tausende Raketengegner demonstrieren illegal in der Bonner Bannmeile und werden von der Polizei mit Wasserwerfern und Tränengas verjagt. * 24. November: Die Jungferninseln werden assoziiertes Mitglied in der UNESCO. * 26. November: Bei einem Raubüberfall auf ein Lagerhaus beim Flughafen London-Heathrow erbeuten mehrere Täter 6.800 Goldbarren im Gesamtgewicht von drei Tonnen sowie Diamanten. Es ist mit einem geschätzten Beutewert von 25 Millionen Pfund Sterling der gegenwärtig größte Raub in der britischen Kriminalgeschichte. * 2. Dezember: Die UN-„Konvention über bestimmte konventionelle Waffen, die besonders schwere Verletzungen hervorrufen und unterschiedslos wirken“, tritt in Kraft. * 2. Dezember: Die Immunität des deutschen Bundeswirtschaftsministers Otto Graf Lambsdorff wird auf Antrag der Bonner Staatsanwaltschaft aufgehoben. Sie ermittelt im Rahmen der Flick-Affäre. * 3. Dezember: Militärputsch in Nigeria. * 15. Dezember: Argentiniens Präsident Raúl Alfonsín beruft die Comisión Nacional sobre la Desaparición de Personas. Sie soll für die Zeit der Militärdiktatur von 1976 bis 1983 das Schicksal verschwundener Personen und Verletzungen der Menschenrechte untersuchen. Wirtschaft * 15. Januar: Das deutsche Zündwarenmonopol endet. * 1. März: Einführung der Uhrenmarke Swatch. * 8. März: Der IBM Personal Computer XT wird vorgestellt. * 25. Mai: In Jordanien wird südlich der Hauptstadt Amman der Queen Alia International Airport eröffnet. * 29. Juni: Bayerns Ministerpräsident und CSU-Chef Franz Josef Strauß erreicht, dass die deutsche Bundesregierung für einen von ihm vermittelten Milliardenkredit an die DDR bürgt. An der Spitze der kreditgebenden Bankengruppe steht als Konsortialführer die Bayerische Landesbank. * 22. Juli: Doppelbesteuerungsabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und den Philippinen * 2. Oktober: In Bangladesch gründet der Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Muhammad Yunus die Grameen Bank, die an ärmere Menschen Mikrokredite vergibt. * 4. November: Die von Horst-Dieter Esch gegründete IBH-Holding, ein in Mainz ansässiger Baumaschinenkonzern, bricht unter einer Schuldenlast von umgerechnet etwa 500 Millionen Euro zusammen. miniatur|100px|Tempo-30-Zone * 14. November: In der Innenstadt von Buxtehude wird als Modellversuch die erste Tempo-30-Zone in Deutschland eingerichtet. * Die Norddeutsche Landesbank übernimmt das gefährdete Bankhaus Löbbecke. Wissenschaft und Technik * 1. Januar: Im Arpanet, dem Vorläufer des Internet, wird das Protokoll NCP gegen das heute noch verwendete TCP/IP ausgetauscht. * 7. Januar: Über die Entdeckung des ersten Schwarzen Loches außerhalb unserer Galaxie berichtet ein US-amerikanisches Forscherteam dem Astrophysical Journal. Das Objekt wird in der etwa 150 tausend Lichtjahre entfernten Großen Magellanschen Wolke nachgewiesen. * 25. Januar: Der Infrared Astronomical Satellite (IRAS) wird gestartet und bleibt bis zum 23. November in Betrieb. * 4. April: Das Space Shuttle Challenger startet im Rahmen der Mission STS-6 zu seinem Jungfernflug ins Weltall. * 13. Juni: Die US-amerikanische Raumsonde Pioneer 10 verlässt auf ihrem Flug in Richtung Aldebaran unser Sonnensystem und wechselt vom interplanetaren in den interstellaren Raum. * 18. Juni: Das Space Shuttle Challenger startet vom Kennedy Space Center aus zur Mission STS-7. An Bord befindet sich Sally Ride. Sie wird damit zur ersten US-Astronautin und die dritte Frau im Weltraum. * 21. Juli: In der Wostok-Station in der Ostantarktis wird die bis heute tiefste bestätigte Temperatur der Erde mit -89,2 °C gemessen. * 27. Juli: Hitzerekord in Österreich. Mit 39,7 Grad wird in Dellach im Drautal in Kärnten die höchste Temperatur seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen gemessen. * 1. September: BTX wird deutschlandweit gestartet. * 21. September: Das 800 Gramm schwere Mobiltelefon Motorola DynaTAC 8000X wird in den USA als weltweit erstes Handy von der Federal Communications Commission zugelassen. * 27. September: Mit einem Posting im Usenet kündigt Richard Stallman das GNU-Projekt an. * 4. Oktober: Im schleswig-holsteinischen Kaiser-Wilhelm-Koog nimmt die zu dieser Zeit weltweit größte Windkraftanlage Growian nach vorausgegangenen Probeläufen ihren Betrieb auf. Technische Probleme bewirken in der Folgezeit einen häufigen Stillstand des Prototyps. * 20. Oktober: Der Meter wird neu definiert als Strecke, die das Licht im Vakuum in 1/299.792.458 Sekunde zurücklegt. * 10. November: Auf der Comdex in Las Vegas kündigt Microsoft Windows 1.0 an. * 28. November: Der Physiker Ulf Merbold nimmt als erster Bundesbürger an einem Raumflug mit der Weltraumfähre „Columbia“ teil. [[Datei:Pliciloricus enigmatus.jpg|miniatur|Das Korsetttierchen Pliciloricus enigmatus]] * Erste Beschreibung der marinen Tiergruppe der Korsetttierchen von Reinhardt Kristensen. Aufgrund ihres extrem starken Anheftens an Sandkörnern sind sie schwer zu isolieren, aufgrund dessen blieben sie so lange unentdeckt. * Die Polymerase-Kettenreaktion (PCR), eine Methode zur Vervielfältigung der DNA, wird von Kary Mullis entwickelt. Kultur * 10. Februar: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Irland. In Kraft seit dem 17. Februar 1984 * 24. März: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Thailand. In Kraft seit dem 25. Juli 1984 * 13. April: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und den Philippinen. In Kraft seit dem 20. September 1985 * 1. Mai: Uraufführung des Musicals My One and Only von George Gershwin am St. James Theatre in New York * 17. Juni: Uraufführung der Oper A Quiet Place von Leonard Bernstein in Houston * 25. Juni: Eröffnung des Kunstmuseums Quadrat Bottrop * 2. Juli: Uraufführung des musikalischen Märchens Prinz Chocolat von Gottfried von Einem in Bern * 25. Oktober: Udo Lindenberg darf bei einem Rockkonzert im Berliner Palast der Republik auftreten. Den – wie sich später zeigen sollte – einzigen Auftritt in der DDR hat sein Hit Sonderzug nach Pankow ausgelöst, in dem der Sänger ironisch an Staatschef Erich Honecker appelliert. * 24. November: Uraufführung der Märchenoper Fanferlieschen Schönefüßchen von Kurt Schwertsik am Kammertheater der Württembergischen Staatstheater in Stuttgart * 28. November: Uraufführung der Oper Der heilige Franziskus von Assisi von Olivier Messiaen an der Grand Opéra Paris * 6. Dezember: Das Evangeliar Heinrichs des Löwen wird für 32,5 Millionen D-Mark (umgerechnet rund 16,6 Millionen Euro) als bis dahin teuerstes Buch der Welt in London ersteigert und kehrt nach Deutschland zurück * 20. Dezember: Uraufführung der Oper Die Fastnachtsbeichte von Giselher Klebe in Darmstadt * Erstmaliges Stattfinden des Filmfestivals Münster * Erstmalige Vergabe des Rieser Kulturpreis * Gründung der Werkbund Werkstatt Nürnberg * Nagoya City Art Museum * Aktuell 83 Religion * 23. Juni: Papst Johannes Paul II. ernennt Karl Lehmann zum neuen Bischof von Mainz. Am 23. Oktober erhält Lehmann die Bischofsweihe. * 11. Dezember: Papst Johannes Paul II. stattet der evangelisch-lutherischen Gemeinde in Rom in der Christuskirche einen Besuch im Rahmen der Ökumene ab. Niemals zuvor hielt sich ein katholisches Kirchenoberhaupt in einer protestantischen Kirche auf. * Februar: Der Buddhismus wird in Österreich offiziell als staatlich anerkannte Religionsgemeinschaft geführt. Österreich war damit das erste Land in Europa, das den Buddhismus offiziell als Religion anerkannte. Sport Einträge von Leichtathletik-Weltrekorden siehe unter der jeweiligen Disziplin unter Leichtathletik. * 23. Januar: Der schwedische Tennisspieler Björn Borg erklärt seinen Rücktritt vom Profisport. * 30. Januar: Die Washington Redskins gewinnen den XVII Super Bowl mit 27:17 gegen die Miami Dolphins im Rose Bowl Stadium in Pasadena (Kalifornien). miniatur|[[Larry Holmes ]] * 27. März: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Lucien Rodriguez in Scranton, Pennsylvania, USA, durch Sieg nach Punkten. * 20. Mai: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Tim Witherspoon im Dunes Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, durch Punktsieg. * 25. Mai: Der HSV, zugleich diesjähriger Deutscher Fußballmeister, gewinnt in Athen durch ein Tor von Felix Magath gegen Juventus Turin den Europapokal der Landesmeister. * 5. Juni: Der deutsche Zehnkämpfer Jürgen Hingsen stellt mit 8779 Punkten einen neuen Weltrekord auf. * 11. Juni: Der 1. FC Köln holt den DFB-Pokal durch einen Sieg gegen den Lokalrivalen SC Fortuna Köln * 7.-14. August: Die ersten offiziellen Leichtathletik-Weltmeisterschaften finden statt. * 10. September: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf um den Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Scott Frank im Harrah's Marina Hotel Casino, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA, durch technischen KO. * 23. September: Der Südafrikaner Gerrie Coetzee gewinnt überraschend seinen Boxkampf gegen Michael Dokes und wird WBA-Weltmeister im Schwergewicht. Coetzee ist hier der erste Titelträger aus Afrika in der Geschichte des Boxsports. * 26. September: Der America’s Cup wird nach 132 Jahren US-amerikanischer Dominanz von der Crew der Yacht Australia II gewonnen. US-Skipper Dennis Conner wird mit seiner Yacht Liberty geschlagen. * 19. Dezember: Der Jules-Rimet-Pokal wird in Rio de Janeiro dem brasilianischen Fußballverband gestohlen. Die Diebe schmelzen die Gewinner-Trophäe der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften 1930 bis 1970 mutmaßlich ein. * Der Baden-Marathon wird erstmals durchgeführt. * Der München-Marathon wird erstmals durchgeführt. * Nelson Piquet wird zum zweiten Mal Formel 1-Weltmeister. Katastrophen * Juli: Auf der indonesischen Insel Una Una bricht der Vulkan Colo aus und verwüstet fast die gesamte Insel. Die 7.000 Bewohner können rechtzeitig evakuiert werden. * 30. Oktober: Erdbeben bei Erzurum und Kars, Türkei, etwa 1.342 Tote. * 8. November: Nähe Lubango, Angola, Afrika. Eine Boeing 737 der Angola Airlines stürzt kurz nach dem Start ab und explodiert. Alle 130 Menschen an Bord sterben dabei. * 27. November: Madrid, Spanien. Eine Boeing 747 der Avianca stürzt in der Nähe des Flughafens ab. 181 Menschen sterben, elf werden gerettet. Geboren Januar mini|hochkant|Marlon Roudette mini|hochkant|Adrian Sutil * 1. Januar: Daniel Jarque, spanischer Fußballspieler († 2009) * 1. Januar: Jane McGregor, kanadische Schauspielerin * 3. Januar: Therese Klompenhouwer, niederländische Carambolagespielerin * 3. Januar: Tyra Misoux, deutsche Pornodarstellerin * 5. Januar: Filip Adamski, deutscher Ruderer * 5. Januar: Ken Leemans, belgischer Fußballspieler * 5. Januar: Marlon Roudette, britischer Musiker * 5. Januar: Sebastián Martín Vilas, argentinischer Sänger * 7. Januar: Marcel Hagmann, deutscher Fußballspieler * 7. Januar: Aleksander Miśta, polnischer Schachspieler * 8. Januar: Michael Ziegelwagner, österreichischer Schriftsteller * 9. Januar: Kerry Condon, irische Schauspielerin * 11. Januar: Matthew „Matt“ McKay, australischer Fußballspieler * 11. Januar: André Myhrer, schwedischer Skirennläufer * 11. Januar: Adrian Sutil, deutscher Autorennfahrer * 12. Januar: Bryan Bergougnoux, französischer Fußballspieler * 12. Januar: Jure Dobelšek, slowenischer Handballspieler * 12. Januar: Luka Dobelšek, slowenischer Handballspieler * 12. Januar: Stefan Schauer, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 15. Januar: Benjamin Balleret, monegassischer Tennisspieler * 15. Januar: Emmanuel Chedal, französischer Skispringer * 16. Januar: Shay Abutbul, israelischer Fußballspieler * 16. Januar: Caroline Frier, deutsche Schauspielerin * 16. Januar: Emanuel Pogatetz, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Thade Jude Correa, US-amerikanischer Komponist * 17. Januar: Alexander Meier, deutscher Fußballspieler * 17. Januar: Jewgeni Dementjew, russischer Skilangläufer * 18. Januar: Samantha Mumba, irische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Fotomodell * 19. Januar: Rasmus Mangor Andersen, dänischer Badmintonspieler * 19. Januar: Ismael Blanco, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 19. Januar: Laurent Groppi, französischer Autorennfahrer * 19. Januar: Utada Hikaru, japanische Pop-Musikerin * 20. Januar: Nanae Aoyama, japanische Schriftstellerin * 21. Januar: Victor Leandro Bagy, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 21. Januar: Matthias Karbowski, deutscher Handballspieler * 21. Januar: Moritz Volz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 21. Januar: Maryse Ouellet, kanadische Wrestlerin * 22. Januar: Primož Urh-Zupan, slowenischer Skispringer * 24. Januar: Davide Biondini, italienischer Fußballspieler * 24. Januar: Craig Horner, australischer Schauspieler * 24. Januar: Scott Speed, US-amerikanischer Formel-1-Rennfahrer * 25. Januar: Sarah Günther, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 26. Januar: Christian Adam, deutscher Fußball-Torwart * 26. Januar: Florian Gruber, deutscher Rennfahrer * 27. Januar: Deon Anderson, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 28. Januar: Michael Kempter, deutscher Fußballschiedsrichter * 28. Januar: Shirli Volk, deutsche Schauspielerin * 28. Januar: Kimmo Yliriesto, finnischer Skispringer * 30. Januar: Richard Adjei, deutscher Bobfahrer und American-Football-Spieler * 30. Januar: Bajanmönchiin Anchtschimeg, mongolische Schachspielerin * 30. Januar: Thomas Mogensen, dänischer Handballspieler * 31. Januar: Adriano Angeloni, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 31. Januar: Fabio Quagliarella, italienischer Fußballspieler * 31. Januar: Katharina Schulz, deutsche Handballspielerin Februar mini|hochkant|Agyness Deyn mini|hochkant|Emily Blunt * 1. Februar: Hamed Afagh Eslamieh, iranischer Basketballspieler * 1. Februar: Florian Liegl, österreichischer Skispringer * 2. Februar: Carolina Klüft, schwedische Siebenkämpferin * 2. Februar: Blerim Rrustemi, kanadischer Fußballspieler * 5. Februar: Florence Annequin, französische Schauspielerin und Filmemacherin * 5. Februar: Anja Hammerseng-Edin, norwegische Handballspielerin * 6. Februar: Corinna Hein, deutsche Kunstradfahrerin * 7. Februar: Christian Klien, österreichischer Formel-1-Fahrer * 8. Februar: Jermaine Anderson, kanadischer Basketballspieler * 9. Februar: Kim Hyun-ki, südkoreanischer Skispringer * 9. Februar: Dimitar Rangelow, bulgarischer Fußballspieler * 9. Februar: Martin Stoll, deutscher Fußballspieler * 10. Februar: Vic Fuentes, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 11. Februar: Miladin Kozlina, slowenischer Handballspieler * 11. Februar: Emmanuel Krontiris, deutscher Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Viola Odebrecht, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 11. Februar: David Neil Tarka, australischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Rafael van der Vaart, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Nicki Clyne, kanadische Schauspielerin * 14. Februar: Sada Jacobson, US-amerikanische Fechterin * 14. Februar: Manuel Poggiali, san-marinesischer Motorradrennfahrer * 14. Februar: Bacary Sagna, französischer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: David Andersen, norwegischer Skispringer * 15. Februar: Rolando Bianchi, italienischer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: Philipp Degen, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: David Degen, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 15. Februar: Stefan Kaiser, österreichischer Skispringer * 16. Februar: Agyness Deyn, britisches Topmodel * 18. Februar: Monique Henderson, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 18. Februar: Juan Carlos Menseguez, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 18. Februar: Ilja Sergejewitsch Rosljakow, russischer Skispringer * 19. Februar: Tony D, deutscher Rapper * 20. Februar: Emad „Moteab“ Mohamed Abd El Naby Ibrahim, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 20. Februar: Jeremy Foley, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler * 23. Februar: Aziz Ansari, US-amerikanischer Comedian und Schauspieler * 23. Februar: Emily Blunt, britische Schauspielerin * 23. Februar: Ahmed Hossam Hussein Abdelamid, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 23. Februar: Mirco Bergamasco, italienischer Rugbyspieler * 24. Februar: Javier Horacio Pinola, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 25. Februar: Fabian Lamotte, deutscher Fußballspieler * 25. Februar: Kaisa, deutscher Rapper * 27. Februar: Laura Moylan, australische Schachspielerin März mini|hochkant|Sophie Hunger * 1. März: Runa Abu Saleh, deutsche Schauspielerin * 1. März: Carlos Abellán, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 1. März: Maxi Warwel, deutsche Schauspielerin * 2. März: Igor Antón Hernández,spanischer Profi-Radrennfahrer * 2. März: Lisandro López, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 2. März: Clara Woltering, deutsche Handballspielerin * 3. März: Sarah Poewe, südafrikanisch-deutsche Schwimmerin * 4. März: Jaque Fourie, südafrikanischer Rugbyspieler * 5. März: Pablo Brandán, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 6. März: Andranik Teymourian, persischer Fußballspieler * 6. März: Simon Zahner, Schweizer Cyclocrossfahrer * 7. März: Michael Schweikardt, deutscher Handballspieler * 9. März: Bijan Benjamin, deutsch-iranischer Filmregisseur * 10. März: Nicolás Andrés Amodio, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 10. März: Sonim Son, japanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 11. März: Irini Aindili, griechische Sportlerin der Rhythmischen Sportgymnastik * 13. März: Alex Ardila, kolumbianischer Radrennfahrer * 13. März: Moritz Bürkner, deutscher Schauspieler * 13. März: Mariano Julio Izco, argentinischer Fußballer * 13. März: Monika Sozanska, deutsche Degenfechterin * 15. März: Djelaludin „Toto“ Sharityar, afghanisch-deutscher Fußballspieler * 17. März: Zenon Caravella, australischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Matteo Paro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 17. März: Emanuel Benito Rivas, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 19. März: Tomoyoshi Koyama, japanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 23. März: Mo Farah, britischer Leichtathlet * 24. März: T. J. Ford, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 24. März: Isabel Soares, Sängerin * 25. März: Njazi Kuqi, finnischer Fußballspieler * 25. März: Tian Tian, chinesische Schachspielerin * 26. März: Toni Elías, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 27. März: Kumaran Ganeshan, deutscher Schauspieler * 28. März: Ladji Doucouré, französischer Leichtathlet * 29. März: Jamie Woon, britischer Sänger * 30. März: Holger Glandorf, deutscher Handballspieler * 30. März: Sebastián Omar „Seba“ Monesterolo, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 30. März: Linnea Torstenson, schwedische Handballspielerin * 31. März: Hashim Mahomed Amla, südafrikanischer Cricketspieler * 31. März: Sophie Hunger, Schweizer Sängerin und Komponistin April mini|hochkant|Amanda Righetti mini|hochkant|Franck Ribéry mini|hochkant|Miranda Kerr * 1. April: Christian Schulz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 1. April: Amr Zaki, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 2. April: G-Hot, deutscher Rapper * 4. April: Amanda Righetti, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. April: Maxim Anissimau, weißrussischer Skispringer * 5. April: Jorge Andrés Martínez, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 6. April: Eliza Coupe, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. April: Torge Johannsen, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. April: Christian Sprenger, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. April: James Wade, englischer Dartspieler * 7. April: Marcos Alberto Angeleri, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 7. April: Franck Ribéry, französischer Fußballspieler * 8. April: Katja Abel, deutsche Turnerin * 10. April: Fumiyuki Beppu, japanischer Radsportler * 10. April: Jamie Chung, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. April: Summer Cem, deutscher Rapper * 12. April: Sak Noel, spanischer DJ * 13. April: Schalk Burger, südafrikanischer Rugbyspieler * 13. April: Nicole Cooke, britische Radsportlerin * 13. April: Philipp Heerwagen, deutscher Fußballspieler (Torwart) * 13. April: Tian Zhandong, chinesischer Skispringer * 14. April: Denis Berger, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 15. April: Ilja Walerjewitsch Kowaltschuk, russischer Eishockeyspieler * 15. April: Igor Hürlimann, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 16. April: Daniel Hubmann, Schweizer Orientierungsläufer * 16. April: James Winslow, britischer Rennfahrer * 17. April: Marcel Effenberger, deutscher Handballspieler * 20. April: Miranda Kerr, australisches Model * 20. April: 7inch, deutscher Musikproduzent * 20. April: Max Neukirchner, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer * 21. April: Marco Donadel, italienischer Fußballspieler * 22. April: André Genz, deutscher Handballspieler * 22. April: Alexander Hübe, deutscher Handballtorwart * 23. April: Leon Andreasen, dänischer Fußballspieler * 23. April: Daniela Hantuchová, slowakische Tennisspielerin * 23. April: Marta Mangué, spanische Handballspielerin * 24. April: Jenny Adler, deutsche Biathletin * 24. April: Britt Goodwin, britische Handballspielerin * 24. April: Lukas Lamla, deutscher Politiker * 25. April: Dušan Kožíšek, tschechischer Skilangläufer * 25. April: Kōki Saga, japanischer Rennfahrer * 26. April: Olaf Kümmel, deutscher Handballtorwart * 26. April: Jessica Lynch, US-amerikanische Soldatin Mai mini|hochkant|Daniel Alves da Silva mini|hochkant|Lina Ben Mhenni * 1. Mai: Celso Míguez, spanischer Rennfahrer * 2. Mai: José Luis Amezcua Melgoza, mexikanischer Priester * 2. Mai: Tina Maze, slowenische Skirennläuferin * 2. Mai: Daniel Sordo, spanischer Rallyefahrer * 3. Mai: Joseph Kwahu Duah Addai, Jr., US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 3. Mai: Rosinei Adolfo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 3. Mai: Thomas Lobben, norwegischer Skispringer * 3. Mai: Franco Parisi, australischer Fußballspieler * 4. Mai: Edit Lengyel, ungarische Handballspielerin * 4. Mai: Rubén Olivera, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 5. Mai: Eric Hoffmann, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. Mai: Daniel Alves da Silva, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 6. Mai: Ida Bjørndalen, norwegische Handballspielerin * 6. Mai: Gabourey Sidibe, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Mai: Alexander Thamm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Matthew Amado, kanadisch-portugiesischer Eishockeyspieler * 7. Mai: Garry O’Connor, schottischer Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Jonás Manuel Gutiérrez, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Arnhild Holmlimo, norwegische Handballspielerin * 7. Mai: Tomasz Pochwała, ehemaliger polnischer Skispringer und heutiger nordischer Kombinierer * 8. Mai: Michael Andrey, schweizerischer Badmintonspieler * 9. Mai: Dawaun Parker, US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-Produzent * 9. Mai: Leandro Rinaudo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 10. Mai: Florian Mayer, deutscher Tennisspieler * 11. Mai: Matt Leinart, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler * 12. Mai: Anahí, mexikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 12. Mai: Igor Albert Rinck de Camargo, brasilianisch-belgischer Fußballspieler * 13. Mai: Anita Görbicz, ungarische Handballspielerin * 13. Mai: Grégory Lemarchal, französischer Popsänger * 14. Mai: Amir Akrout, tunesischer Fußballspieler * 14. Mai: Tomisław Tajner, polnischer Skispringer * 14. Mai: Amber Tamblyn, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. Mai: Nancy Ajram, libanesische Sängerin * 19. Mai: Eva Dobos, ungarische Pornodarstellerin und Modell * 21. Mai: Kim-Sarah Brandts, deutsche Schauspielerin * 22. Mai: Lina Ben Mhenni, tunesische Dozentin für Linguistik, politische Bloggerin * 22. Mai: John Hopkins, US-amerikanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 25. Mai: Daniel Albrecht, Schweizer Skirennläufer * 25. Mai: Chelse Swain, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 27. Mai: Lucenzo, französischer Rapper und Sänger * 28. Mai: Metin Akan, türkischer Fußballspieler * 28. Mai: Jernej Damjan, slowenischer Skispringer * 29. Mai: Martin Grubinger, österreichischer Schlagzeuger und Percussionist * 30. Mai: Roger Lee Hayden, US-amerikanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 30. Mai: Dennis Tretow, deutscher Handballspieler * 30. Mai: Matej Uram, slowakischer Skispringer * 31. Mai: Kim Engel Aabech, dänischer Fußballspieler * 31. Mai: Leon Haslam, britischer Motorradrennfahrer * 31. Mai: Zana Marjanović, bosnische Schauspielerin * 31. Mai: Stephanie Müller-Spirra, deutsche Moderatorin Juni mini|hochkant|Leelee Sobieski mini|hochkant|Edward Snowden mini|hochkant|Cheryl Cole * 1. Juni: Sherif Ekramy, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 1. Juni: Emil Feuchtmann Perez, chilenischer Handballspieler * 2. Juni: Hüsni Tahiri, albanischer Fußballspieler * 3. Juni: George Daniel Anghelache, rumänischer Cyclocross- und Straßenradrennfahrer * 3. Juni: Janine Habeck, deutsches Playmate des Jahres 2004 * 5. Juni: Nadine Müller, deutsche Politikerin * 6. Juni: Lyndie Greenwood, kanadische Schauspielerin * 6. Juni: Gianna Michaels, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 7. Juni: Nico Kunert, deutscher Weltmeister im Kunstradfahren * 8. Juni: Gaines Adams, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler († 2010) * 8. Juni: Kim Clijsters, belgische Tennisspielerin * 8. Juni: Graeme Smith, schottischer Fußballtorwart * 9. Juni: Jaime Celestino Dias Bragança, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juni: Tony Angiboust, französischer Curler * 10. Juni: Michael Auer, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juni: Leelee Sobieski, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. Juni: Rebeca Linares, spanische Pornodarstellerin * 14. Juni: Louis Garrel, französischer Schauspieler * 14. Juni: Anna Lührmann, deutsche Politikerin und MdB * 15. Juni: Julia Fischer, deutsche Violinistin * 15. Juni: Laura Imbruglia, australische Folk-Rock-Sängerin * 15. Juni: David Statnik, sorbischer Politiker, Domowina-Vorsitzender * 16. Juni: Daniel Kandlbauer, Schweizer Rockmusiker * 16. Juni: Sebastian Linder, deutscher Handballspieler * 17. Juni: Lilian Akopova, armenisch-ukrainische Pianistin * 18. Juni: Philipp Poisel, deutscher Singer-Songwriter * 19. Juni: Aidan Turner, irischer Schauspieler * 20. Juni: Deonise Cavaleiro, brasilianische Handballspielerin * 21. Juni: Edward Snowden, US-amerikanischer Whistleblower * 24. Juni: Johan Andersson, schwedischer Handballspieler * 24. Juni: Albert von Thurn und Taxis, deutscher Unternehmer und Rennfahrer * 26. Juni: Antonio Rosati, italienischer Fußballspieler * 28. Juni: Adnan Harmandić, bosnischer Handballspieler * 27. Juni: Evan David Taubenfeld, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 28. Juni: Georgi Andonow, bulgarischer Fußballspieler * 28. Juni: Jörg Ritzerfeld, deutscher Skispringer * 30. Juni: Cheryl Cole, britische Sängerin * 30. Juni: Marcus Burghardt, deutscher Radrennfahrer Juli mini|hochkant|Marit Larsen mini|hochkant|Daniele De Rossi * 1. Juli: Lynsey Bartilson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 1. Juli: Marit Larsen, norwegische Popsängerin * 2. Juli: Alexander Andrejew, russischer Pianist * 2. Juli: Michelle Branch, US-amerikanische Sängerin, Songwriterin und Gitarristin * 3. Juli: Kieron Robert Achara, britischer Basketballspieler * 3. Juli: Michael Agazzi, italienischer Fußballtorwart * 3. Juli: Shin’ya Aoki, japanischer Mixed Martial Arts-Kämpfer * 3. Juli: Dorota Masłowska, polnische Schriftstellerin * 5. Juli: Tessa Bremmer, niederländische Handballspielerin * 5. Juli: Anne Müller, deutsche Handballspielerin * 6. Juli: Shama Aboobakar, mauritische Badmintonspielerin * 7. Juli: Krzysztof Lijewski, polnischer Handballspieler * 8. Juli: Claudia Cadelo, kubanische politische Bloggerin * 8. Juli: Jaroslav Janiš, tschechischer Rennfahrer * 8. Juli: Antonio Mirante, italienischer Fußballspieler * 10. Juli: Isabell Bachor, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 10. Juli: Ondřej Zdráhala, tschechischer Handballspieler * 11. Juli: Mehmet Al, türkischer Fußballspieler * 11. Juli: Peter Cincotti, US-amerikanischer Songwriter, Sänger und Pianist * 11. Juli: Oliver Setzinger, österreichischer Eishockeyspieler * 11. Juli: Rafał Śliż, polnischer Skispringer * 13. Juli: Mohamed Abdelwahab, ägyptischer Fußballspieler († 2006) * 13. Juli: Liu Xiang, chinesischer Hürdensprinter * 14. Juli: Igor Walerjewitsch Andrejew, russischer Tennisspieler * 14. Juli: Primož Prošt, slowenischer Handballspieler * 14. Juli: Witalij Schumbarez, ukrainischer Skispringer * 17. Juli: Sarah Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. Juli: George Bovell, Schwimmer aus Trinidad und Tobago * 18. Juli: Jan Schlaudraff, deutscher Fußballspieler * 19. Juli: Silva Lone Saländer, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 21. Juli: Ismaël Bouzid, algerischer Fußballspieler * 21. Juli: Eivør Pálsdóttir, färöische Sängerin und Komponistin * 22. Juli: Jodi Albert, britische Schauspielerin * 22. Juli: Sunny Bansemer, deutsche Theater- und Fernsehschauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin und Moderatorin * 23. Juli: Rebecca June Cartwright, australische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 23. Juli: Bastian Kaltenböck, österreichischer Skispringer * 23. Juli: Aaron Peirsol, US-amerikanischer Schwimmer * 24. Juli: Daniele De Rossi, italienischer Fußballspieler * 26. Juli: Marcel Schied, deutscher Fußballspieler * 27. Juli: Lorik Cana, Fußballspieler * 30. Juli: Cristian Molinaro, italienischer Fußballspieler * 30. Juli: Petja Nedeltschewa, bulgarische Badmintonspielerin August mini|hochkant|Mila Kunis mini|hochkant|Mika * 1. August: Richard Aníbal Porta Candelaresi, uruguayisch-australischer Fußballspieler * 2. August: Michel Fernandes Bastos, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 2. August: Berit Kristensen, dänische Handballspielerin * 2. August: Blokkmonsta, deutscher Rapper * 3. August: Mamie Gummer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Tochter von Meryl Streep * 5. August: Annika Mehlhorn, deutsche Schwimmerin * 6. August: Björn Kircheisen, deutscher Nordischer Kombinierer * 6. August: Robin van Persie, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 7. August: Engin Aktürk, türkischer Fußballspieler * 7. August: Andrij Hrywko, ukrainischer Radrennfahrer * 8. August: Juan Emmanuel Culio, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 8. August: Hitomi Kanehara, japanische Schriftstellerin * 8. August: Esra Vural, deutsch-türkische Synchronsprecherin * 10. August: Héctor Faubel, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 11. August: A-lusion, niederländischer Hardstyle-DJ und Produzent * 11. August: Pippa Mann, britische Rennfahrerin * 11. August: Christoph Schindler, deutscher Handballspieler * 13. August: Bizzy Montana, deutscher Rapper und Produzent * 13. August: Thomas Schwall, US-amerikanischer Skispringer * 14. August: Mila Kunis, Schauspielerin * 15. August: Tom Lass, deutscher Schauspieler * 16. August: Poom Jensen, Enkel des thailändischen Königs Rama IX. († 2004) * 16. August: Nikolaos Zisis, griechischer Basketballspieler * 18. August: Georgina Bardach, argentinischer Schwimmerin, Olympiateilnehmerin * 18. August: Mika, libanesisch-britischer Sänger, Komponist und Produzent * 19. August: Mike Conway, britischer Rennfahrer * 20. August: Jelena Poljonowa, russische Handballspielerin * 21. August: Scott McDonald, australischer Fußballspieler * 22. August: Johan Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 22. August: Theo Bos, niederländischer Radrennfahrer * 23. August: Luca Scassa, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer * 23. August: Bruno Spengler, kanadischer Rennfahrer * 24. August: Martin Grütter, deutscher Komponist * 24. August: Aivis Jurdžs, lettischer Handballspieler * 25. August: Alexander Abrossimow, russischer Volleyballspieler * 25. August: Mehdi Bennani, marokkanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 25. August: James Rossiter, britischer Rennfahrer * 25. August: Kenan Sofuoğlu, türkischer Motorradrennfahrer * 25. August: Siniša Ubiparipović, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 26. August: Mattia Cassani, italienischer Fußballspieler * 26. August: Felipe Melo, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 26. August: Magnus Moan, norwegischer Nordisch Kombinierer * 27. August: Weijiang An, chinesischer Eisschnellläufer * 27. August: Felice Piccolo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 28. August: Will Herring, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 28. August: Christian Pander, deutscher Fußballspieler * 29. August: Tino Mohaupt, deutscher Sportschütze * 30. August: Gustavo Eberto, argentinischer Fußballspieler († 2007) * 30. August: Matsumoto Jun, japanischer Sänger und Schauspieler * 30. August: Simone Pepe, italienischer Fußballspieler * 31. August: Lasse Svan, dänischer Handballspieler September mini|hochkant|Amy Winehouse mini|hochkant|Maggie Grace * 1. September: Marcelo Adrián Carrusca, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 1. September: José Antonio Reyes, spanischer Fußballspieler * 2. September: Ralph Gunesch, deutscher Fußballspieler * 2. September: Kamilla Kristensen, dänische Handballspielerin * 3. September: Roman Amojan, armenischer Ringer * 3. September: Augusto Farfus, brasilianischer Automobilrennfahrer * 3. September: Cristian Gastón Fabbiani, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 3. September: Eko Fresh, deutscher Rapper türkischer Herkunft * 3. September: Alexander Klaws, deutscher Sänger * 5. September: Georg Malcovati, deutscher Schauspieler * 7. September: Annette Dytrt, deutsche Eiskunstläuferin * 8. September: Bastien Dubois, französischer Animator und Regisseur * 10. September: Hans Abraham, deutscher Badmintonspieler * 10. September: Fernando Daniel Belluschi, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 11. September: Lauryn Williams, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympionikin * 13. September: Haiko Hirsch, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 14. September: Andres Ambühl, Schweizer Eishockeyspieler * 14. September: Amy Winehouse, britische Sängerin und Songschreiberin († 2011) * 14. September: Steffen Wohlfarth, deutscher Fußballspieler * 14. September: Jennifer Zietz, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 15. September: Ashleigh McIvor, kanadische Freestyle-Skierin * 15. September: Ann Grete Nørgaard, dänische Handballspielerin * 16. September: Kirsty Coventry, Schwimmerin aus Simbabwe * 16. September: Nora Reiche, deutsche Handballspielerin * 18. September: Angelina, italienische Sängerin * 19. September: Bianca Trumpf, deutsche Handballspielerin * 20. September: Mustafa Akçay, türkischer Fußballspieler * 20. September: Sayuri Anzu, japanisches Fotomodell, Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 21. September: Fernando Ezequiel Cavenaghi, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 21. September: Francesco Dracone, italienischer Rennfahrer * 21. September: Maggie Grace, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. September: Joseph Mazzello, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler * 23. September: Leinier Domínguez, kubanischer Schachgroßmeister * 23. September: Marcelo Melo, brasilianischer Tennisspieler * 28. September: Michael Kraus, deutscher Handballspieler * 29. September: Michael Ohnesorge, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. September: Boris Uran, österreichischer Popsänger und Moderator Oktober mini|hochkant|Bruno Senna mini|hochkant|Alexander Grischtschuk * 2. Oktober: Prakash Amritraj, indischer Tennisspieler * 3. Oktober: Achmed Akkabi, niederländischer Schauspieler * 4. Oktober: Dan Clarke, britischer Rennfahrer * 5. Oktober: Jesse Eisenberg, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 6. Oktober: Sunette Viljoen, südafrikanische Speerwerferin * 9. Oktober: Gethin Anthony, britischer Schauspieler * 11. Oktober: Ruslan Ponomarjow, ukrainischer Schachspieler * 12. Oktober: Alex Jason Brosque, australischer Fußballspieler * 14. Oktober: Renato Civelli, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 14. Oktober: Betty Heidler, deutsche Leichtathletin, Weltmeisterin im Hammerwerfen * 15. Oktober: Tom Boardman, britischer Autorennfahrer * 15. Oktober: Andreas Ivanschitz, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 15. Oktober: Bruno Senna, brasilianischer Rennfahrer * 16. Oktober: Ioane Fitu Afoa, neuseeländischer Rugbyspieler * 16. Oktober: Philipp Kohlschreiber, deutscher Tennisspieler * 16. Oktober: Cristian Ianu, rumänischer Fußballspieler * 17. Oktober: Michelle Ang, neuseeländische Schauspielerin * 17. Oktober: Wahe Tadewosjan, armenischer Fußballspieler * 20. Oktober: Stephan Hocke, deutscher Skispringer * 20. Oktober: Alona Tal, israelische Schauspielerin * 21. Oktober: Hrvoje Ćustić, kroatischer Fußballspieler († 2008) * 21. Oktober: Naiara Egozkue, spanische Handballspielerin * 22. Oktober: Mohammad Zuhair Abu-Libdeh, jordanischer Taekwondoin * 24. Oktober: Zoya Douchine, deutsche Eiskunstläuferin * 26. Oktober: Houston, US-amerikanischer Sänger * 27. Oktober: Anna Marciak, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 29. Oktober: Malik Fathi, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Oktober: Philipp Käßbohrer, deutscher Regisseur * 31. Oktober: Songphon Anugritayawon, thailändischer Badmintonspieler * 31. Oktober: Alexander Grischtschuk, russischer Schachspieler * 31. Oktober: Mike Rockenfeller, deutscher Autorennfahrer November mini|hochkant|Nicole Hosp miniatur|hochkant|Andreas Bourani mini|hochkant|Phillip Lahm * 1. November: Yuko Ogura, japanisches Model * 1. November: Václav Svěrkoš, tschechischer Fußballspieler * 2. November: Andreas Bourani, deutscher Musiker * 2. November: Sergei Grigorjanz, russischer Schachgroßmeister * 5. November: Mike Hanke, deutscher Fußballspieler * 6. November: Nicole Hosp, österreichische Skirennläuferin * 9. November: Maike März, deutsche Handballtorhüterin * 10. November: Ole Christen Enger, norwegischer Skispringer * 11. November: Leon Benko, slowakischer Fußballspieler * 11. November: Philipp Lahm, deutscher Fußballspieler * 11. November: Aoi Sora, japanische Pornodarstellerin * 11. November: Hironobu Yasuda, japanischer Autorennfahrer * 12. November: Kate Bell, australische Filmschauspielerin * 14. November: Filipos Kasidokostas, griechischer Carambolagespieler und Weltmeister * 15. November: Natalie Augsburg, deutsche Handballspielerin * 15. November: Veli-Matti Lindström, finnischer Skispringer * 15. November: Laura Smet, französische Schauspielerin * 16. November: Britta Steffen, deutsche Schwimmerin * 16. November: Renos Doweiya, nauruischer Gewichtheber * 17. November: Alessio Bolognani, italienischer Skispringer * 17. November: Jodie Henry, australische Schwimmerin * 17. November: Kateřina Kůrková, tschechische Sportschützin * 18. November: Jelle Van Damme, belgischer Fußballprofi * 18. November: Jon Lech Johansen, norwegischer Hacker * 19. November: Varuzhan Akobian, US-amerikanischer Schachgroßmeister armenischer Herkunft * 19. November: Meseret Defar, äthiopische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 20. November: Bamidele Mathew Aiyenugba, nigerianischer Fußballtorhüter * 21. November: Daniela Iraschko, österreichische Skispringerin * 22. November: Corey King Beaulieu, US-amerikanischer Gitarrist * 22. November: Katja Langkeit, deutsche Handballspielerin * 24. November: Luis León Sánchez Gil, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 24. November: Karine Vanasse, kanadische Schauspielerin * 25. November: Fernando Henrique dos Anjos, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 25. November: Teppei Takano, japanischer Skispringer * 26. November: Baadur Dschobawa, georgischer Schachspieler * 27. November: Arjay Smith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. November: Freddy Borg, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 27. November: Salvatore Gambino, deutscher Fußballspieler * 28. November: Alexander Oelze, deutscher Handballspieler * 28. November: Nelson Valdez, paraguayischer Profi-Fußballspieler * 29. November: Harrison Roches, belizischer Fußballspieler * 30. November: Brigitte Acton, kanadische Skirennläuferin * 30. November: David Raymond Carney, australischer Fußballspieler * 30. November: Sanja Milenković, ziviles Opfer eines NATO-Bombenangriffs im Kosovo († 1999) Dezember mini|hochkant|Linda Bresonik * 1. Dezember: Akala, britischer Rapper und Grime-Musiker * 2. Dezember: Chris Burke, schottischer Fußballspieler * 2. Dezember: Daniela Ruah, US-amerikanisch-portugiesische schauspielerin * 2. Dezember: Michael Wesley-Smith, Schauspieler * 5. Dezember: Rico Bonath, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. Dezember: Rob Sims, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 7. Dezember: Linda Bresonik, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 9. Dezember: Jolene Purdy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. Dezember: Paulo Batista Nsimba, angolanischer Fußballspieler * 11. Dezember: Marlon Kittel, deutscher Schauspieler * 12. Dezember: Christine Beier, deutsche Handballspielerin * 12. Dezember: Michael Haaß, deutscher Handballspieler * 12. Dezember: Jonathan James, US-amerikanischer Hacker († 2008) * 13. Dezember: Tanya van Graan, südafrikanische Schauspielerin * 13. Dezember: Richard Hibbard, walisischer Rugbyspieler * 13. Dezember: Otylia Jędrzejczak, eine polnische Schwimmerin * 14. Dezember: Alexandre Mendy, französischer Fußballspieler * 15. Dezember: Komlan Amewou, togoischer Fußballspieler * 15. Dezember: Viran Morros, spanischer Handballspieler * 15. Dezember: Wolfgang Strobel, deutscher Handballspieler * 16. Dezember: Dominik Klein, deutscher Handballspieler * 17. Dezember: Nicole Büchler, schweizerische Leichtathletin * 17. Dezember: Thor-Christian Ebbesvik, norwegischer Rennfahrer * 17. Dezember: Sébastien Ogier, französischer Rallyefahrer * 18. Dezember: Alessandro Pier Guidi, italienischer Rennfahrer * 19. Dezember: Debatik Curri, albanischer Fußballspieler * 20. Dezember: Christopher Clay, österreichisch-amerikanischer Start-Up-Gründer und Politiker * 23. Dezember: Mathias Hafele, österreichischer Skispringer * 29. Dezember: Natalia Zeta, spanische Pornodarstellerin * 30. Dezember: Noley Thornton, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Tag unbekannt * Amewu, deutscher Hip-Hop-Künstler * Jenny Abraham, US-amerikanische Biathletin und Skilangläuferin * David Afkham, deutscher Dirigent * John Bouz, kanadischer Komponist, Pianist und Organist * Khan Chittenden, australischer Schauspieler * Jasmine Choi, koreanische Flötistin * Quinn Collins, US-amerikanischer Komponist * Assia Cunego, italienische Harfenistin * Anna Prohaska, österreichisch-englische Sopranistin * Émile Proulx-Cloutier, kanadischer Schauspieler * Umse, deutscher Rapper Gestorben Januar * 3. Januar: Rudolf Petersen, deutscher Kapitän (* 1905) * 5. Januar: Anton Sabel, deutscher CDU-Politiker (* 1902) * 8. Januar: Gale Page, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1913) * 9. Januar: David Hempstead, US-amerikanischer Filmproduzent und Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 10. Januar: Carwyn James, walisischer Rugbyspieler und -trainer (* 1929) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Nikolai Podgorny (1963) * 12. Januar: Nikolai Wiktorowitsch Podgorny, Staatsoberhaupt der Sowjetunion (* 1903) * 12. Januar: Gerhard Barkhorn, deutscher Jagdflieger im Zweiten Weltkrieg (* 1919) * 12. Januar: Frédérique Petrides, US-amerikanische Dirigentin belgischer Herkunft (* 1903) * 13. Januar: René Bonnet, französischer Autorennfahrer und Fahrzeugkonstrukteur (* 1904) * 15. Januar: Ernst Erich Noth, US-amerikanischer Literaturwissenschaftler und Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 16. Januar: Fritz Neumeyer, deutscher Cembalist, Pianist, Musikwissenschaftler und Komponist (* 1900) * 19. Januar: Marietta di Monaco, deutsche Kabarettistin, Lyrikerin und Diseuse (* 1893) * 20. Januar: Garrincha, brasilianischer Fußballer (* 1933) * 21. Januar: Satomi Ton, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1888) * 23. Januar: Frank Forde, australischer Politiker und Premierminister (* 1890) * 23. Januar: George Cukor, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur (* 1899) * 24. Januar: Juan Carlos Zabala, argentinischer Leichtathlet und Olympiasieger (* 1911) * 24. Januar: Adolf Mauk, deutscher Politiker (* 1906) * 25. Januar: Fritz Fremersdorf, deutscher Provinzialrömischer Archäologe, Bodendenkmalpfleger und Museumsdirektor in Köln (* 1894) * 25. Januar: Leopold Marx, schwäbischer Schriftsteller, Dichter und Fabrikant (* 1889) * 25. Januar: Rodney Soher, britischer Bobfahrer und Olympiateilnehmer (* 1893) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Louis de Funès, 1978]] * 27. Januar: Louis de Funès, französischer Schauspieler und Komiker (* 1914) * 27. Januar: Georges Bidault, französischer Résistancekämpfer und langjähriger Politiker (* 1899) * 28. Januar: Billy Fury, englischer Rockmusiker (* 1940) * 28. Januar: Bryher, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1894) Februar * 2. Februar: Sam Chatmon, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1897) * 3. Februar: Tullio Campagnolo, italienischer Radsportler (* 1901) * 3. Februar: Antonio Samorè, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1905) * 5. Februar: Judith Alpi, chilenische Malerin (* 1893) * 8. Februar: Alfred Wallenstein, US-amerikanischer Dirigent und Cellist (* 1898) * 9. Februar: Khoren I. Mesrob Paroyan, Katholikos des Großen Hauses von Kilikien(* 1914) * 10. Februar: Hermann Schmidt, deutscher Politiker (* 1917) * 12. Februar: Kurt Mothes, deutscher Botaniker (* 1900) * 12. Februar: Eubie Blake, US-amerikanischer Pianist und Komponist (* 1883) * 13. Februar: Gerald Strang, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1908) * 14. Februar: Lina Radke, deutsche Leichtathletin (* 1903) * 14. Februar: Ludwig Rellstab, deutscher Schachspieler (* 1904) * 16. Februar: Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna, polnische Lyrikerin und Übersetzerin (* 1892) * 19. Februar: Otto Basil, österreichischer Schriftsteller, Publizist und Journalist (* 1901) * 22. Februar: Hermann Böhm, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1916) * 22. Februar: Adrian Boult, englischer Dirigent (* 1889) * 22. Februar: Romain Maes, belgischer Radrennfahrer (* 1913) * 23. Februar: William Harding Anderson, britischer Eishockeyspieler (* 1901) * 23. Februar: Herbert Howells, englischer Komponist (* 1892) * 25. Februar: Tennessee Williams, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 28. Februar: Winifred Atwell, trinidader Pianistin (* 1914) * 28. Februar: Sepp Tanzer, österreichischer Komponist für Blasmusik (* 1907) März * 1. März: Kobayashi Hideo, japanischer Literaturkritiker und Schriftsteller (* 1902) * 3. März: Hergé, belgischer Comic-Autor und Zeichner (* 1907) * 3. März: Arthur Koestler, britischer Schriftsteller (* 1905) * 4. März: Robert Fischer, Präsident des Bundesgerichtshofs (* 1911) * 5. März: Otto Zierer, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 6. März: Cathy Berberian, US-amerikanische Sängerin und avantgardistische Komponistin (* 1928) * 7. März: Lutz Eigendorf, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1956) * 7. März: Igor Markevitch, russischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1912) * 7. März: John A. Notte, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1909) * 9. März: Ulf von Euler, schwedischer Mediziner und Neurochemiker (* 1905) * 10. März: Jakob Annasohn, schweizerischer Generalstabschef (* 1901) * 10. März: Linus Kather, deutscher Politiker (* 1893) * 11. März: Donald Maclean, britischer Spion (* 1913) * 13. März: Louison Bobet, französischer Radrennfahrer (* 1925) * 17. März: Haldan Keffer Hartline, US-amerikanischer Physiologe (* 1903) * 17. März: Gigi Gryce, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Saxophonist (* 1925) * 18. März: Umberto II., letzter König von Italien (* 1904) * 18. März: Bolko von Richthofen, deutscher Prähistoriker (* 1899) * 18. März: Gerhard Desczyk, Politiker der DDR und Cheflektor des Union Verlages Berlin (* 1899) * 19. März: Werner Andert, deutscher Volkskundler und Publizist (* 1907) * 20. März: Rainer Christlein, Prähistoriker (* 1940) * 21. März: Maurice Franck, französischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1897) miniatur|Thomas S. Gates * 25. März: Wulf Emmo Ankel, deutscher Zoologe, Meeresbiologe und Hochschullehrer (* 1897) * 25. März: Thomas S. Gates, ehemaliger US-amerikanischer Verteidigungsminister (* 1906) * 25. März: Bob Waterfield, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1920) * 26. März: Walther Böttcher, deutscher Politiker (* 1901) * 26. März: Anthony Blunt, britischer Kunsthistoriker und Spion (* 1907) * 27. März: Hanna Malewska, polnische Schriftstellerin (* 1911) * 27. März: Jānis Ivanovs, lettischer Komponist (* 1906) * 29. März: Alfred Andriola, US-amerikanischer Comiczeichner (* 1912) * 31. März: Karandasch, russischer Clown (* 1901) * 31. März: Augustin Farah, libanesischer Erzbischof (* 1910) * 31. März: Ozaki Kazuo, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1899) April * 2. April: Clifford Raymond „Cliff“ Carlisle, US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger (* 1904) * 4. April: Gloria Swanson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1897) * 6. April: Lutz Heck, Biologe und Zoodirektor (* 1892) * 7. April: Wilhelm Hauschild, deutscher Fotograf (* 1902) * 7. April: Bernie Piltch, kanadischer Jazzsaxophonist, -klarinettist und -flötist (* 1927) * 11. April: Harm Dallmeyer, deutscher Bundestagsabgeordneter (* 1942) * 11. April: Dolores del Río, mexikanischer Filmstar der Stummfilmzeit (* 1905) * 12. April: Jørgen Juve, norwegischer Fußballspieler (* 1906) * 14. April: Pete Farndon, britischer Rockmusiker (* 1952) * 14. April: Elisabeth Lutyens, britische Komponistin (* 1906) * 14. April: Ernst Schwarz, sudetendeutscher Germanist und Historiker (* 1895) * 15. April: Raymond Perry Ahlquist, US-amerikanischer Pharmazeut und Pharmakologe (* 1914) * 15. April: Georges Layek, syrischer Erzbischof (* 1922) * 19. April: Jerzy Andrzejewski, polnischer Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 21. April: Michael Holzach, deutscher Journalist und Buchautor (* 1947) * 22. April: Earl Hines, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Pianist und Bandleader(* 1903) * 24. April: Rolf Stommelen, deutscher Formel-1-Rennfahrer (* 1943) * 30. April: George Balanchine, russischer Choreograph, Gründer des American Ballet (* 1904) * 30. April: Muddy Waters, Bluesmusiker (* 1915) Mai miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Pridi Phanomyong]] * 2. Mai: Ernesto de la Guardia Navarro, 30. Staatspräsident von Panama (* 1904) * 2. Mai: Pridi Phanomyong, Premierminister von Thailand (* 1900) * 2. Mai: Egon Strohm, deutscher Journalist, Schriftsteller und Übersetzer (* 1904) * 5. Mai: Edwin Ross Adair, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1907) * 5. Mai: Richard Hofmann, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1906) * 5. Mai: Horst Schumann, deutscher Arzt im KZ Auschwitz bei Menschenversuchen (* 1906) * 5. Mai: John Williams, britischer Schauspieler (* 1903) * 6. Mai: Kai Winding, US-amerikanischer Jazzposaunist dänischer Herkunft (* 1922) * 7. Mai: Peter Edel, deutscher Grafiker und Schriftsteller (* 1921) * 7. Mai: József Romhányi, ungarischer Drehbuchautor, Librettist und Lyriker (* 1921) * 8. Mai: John Fante, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller italienischer Abstammung (* 1909) * 10. Mai: Antoine Andrieux, französischer Politiker (* 1916) * 13. Mai: Otto Heckmann, deutscher Astronom (* 1901) * 13. Mai: Sylvio Lacharité, kanadischer Dirigent und Komponist (* 1914) * 14. Mai: Fjodor Alexandrowitsch Abramow, sowjetischer Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 15. Mai: Meyer Lansky, Mafiafreund von Bugsy Siegel und Lucky Luciano (* 1902) * 15. Mai: Hall S. Lusk, US-amerikanischer Jurist und Politiker (* 1883) * 16. Mai: Edouard Zeckendorf, belgischer Amateur-Mathematiker (* 1901) * 18. Mai: Proinsias Mac Aodhagáin, irischer Politiker (* 1898) * 18. Mai: Aubrey Gwynn, irischer Historiker und Jesuit (* 1892) * 18. Mai: Alfred Nau, deutscher Politiker (* 1906) * 20. Mai: Italo Acconcia, italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1925) * 20. Mai: Clair Bee, US-amerikanischer Basketballtrainer (* 1896) * 21. Mai: Franz Adler, US-amerikanischer Soziologe (* 1908) * 21. Mai: Marie Schlei, deutsche Politikerin (* 1919) * 22. Mai: Marie Auguste Antoinette Friederike Alexandra Hilda Luise Prinzessin von Anhalt, deutsche Adelige (* 1898) * 22. Mai: Albert Claude, belgischer Naturwissenschaftler (* 1899) * 22. Mai: Hans Mock, deutscher und österreichischer Fußballspieler (* 1912) * 22. Mai: Erna Scheffler, deutsche Juristin (* 1893) * 25. Mai: Elisabet van Randenborgh, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1893) * 28. Mai: Oscar Gans, deutscher Dermatologe (* 1888) * 31. Mai: Jack Dempsey, US-amerikanischer Boxer (* 1895) * 31. Mai: Milton Young, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1897) Juni * 1. Juni: Karl von Belgien, Prinzregent von Belgien (* 1903) * 1. Juni: Anna Seghers, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1900) * 1. Juni: Marc Vaubourgoin, französischer Komponist (* 1907) * 2. Juni: Gerhard Kienle, deutscher Anthroposoph, Arzt, Universitätsgründer, Wissenschaftstheoretiker (* 1923) * 2. Juni: Julio Rosales y Ras, Erzbischof von Cebu und Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1906) * 3. Juni: Franz Joachim Behnisch, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1920) * 5. Juni: Kurt Tank, deutscher Ingenieur (* 1898) * 6. Juni: Hans Leip, Dichter, Schriftsteller (* 1893) * 7. Juni: Josef Rösing, deutscher Politiker (* 1911) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Norma Shearer.]] * 12. Juni: Norma Shearer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1902) * 12. Juni: Clemens Holzmeister, österreichischer Architekt (* 1886) * 12. Juni: J. B. Hutto, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1926) * 13. Juni: Helmut Kraatz, deutscher Mediziner (* 1902) * 15. Juni: Mario Casariego y Acevedo, Erzbischof von Guatemala und Kardinal (* 1909) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Eelco van Kleffens, 1939 * 17. Juni: Eelco N. van Kleffens, niederländischer Politiker (* 1894) * 17. Juni: Peter Mennin, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1923) * 18. Juni: Marianne Brandt, deutsche Malerin, Bildhauerin und Designerin (* 1893) * 18. Juni: Mona Mahmudnizhad, iranische Bahai (* 1965) * 19. Juni: Georg Diederichs, deutscher Politiker (* 1900) * 20. Juni: Oskar Farny, deutscher Politiker (* 1891) * 22. Juni: Nazaire De Wolf, belgischer Komponist und Bandleader (* 1917) * 22. Juni: David Macdonald, englischer Filmregisseur (* 1904) * 24. Juni: William E. Miller, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1914) * 26. Juni: James Robert Knox, Erzbischof von Melbourne und Kardinal (* 1914) * 28. Juni: Pietro Frua, italienischer Automobildesigner (* 1913) * 30. Juni: Igor Dmitrijewitsch Ado, russischer Mathematiker (* 1910) * 30. Juni: Christian Aigrinner, deutscher Kunstmaler, Zeichner und Graphiker (* 1919) * 30. Juni: Auguste Anglès, französischer Romanist und Literaturwissenschaftler (* 1930) * 30. Juni: Ernst Bettermann, deutscher Politiker (* 1903) * 30. Juni: Leonard B. Jordan, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1899) Juli * 1. Juli: Richard Buckminster Fuller, US-amerikanischer Architekt, Designer und Wissenschaftler (* 1895) * 1. Juli: Erich Juskowiak, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1926) * 2. Juli: Vladimír Neff, tschechischer Schriftsteller, Übersetzer, Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 4. Juli: John Bodkin Adams, britischer Mediziner und Serienmörder (* 1899) * 5. Juli: Harry James, amerikanischer Trompeter und Bandleader (* 1916) * 5. Juli: Konrad Wölki, deutscher Komponist und Mandolinist (* 1904) * 5. Juli: Hennes Weisweiler, deutscher Fußballtrainer (* 1919) mini|hochkant=0.6|Herman Kahn, 1965 * 7. Juli: Daniil Alexandrowitsch Amfiteatrow, russisch-US-amerikanischer Komponist, Orchesterleiter und Filmkomponist (* 1901) * 7. Juli: Herman Kahn, US-amerikanischer Kybernetiker (* 1922) * 8. Juli: Takayanagi Shigenobu, japanischer Lyriker (* 1923) * 10. Juli: Werner Egk, deutscher Komponist (* 1901) * 11. Juli: Arthur Müller, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1904) * 12. Juli: Erich Warsitz, deutscher Testpilot (* 1906) * 12. Juli: Chris Wood, britischer Rockmusiker (* 1944) * 16. Juli: Michel Micombero, Präsident von Burundi (* 1940) * 17. Juli: Roosevelt Sykes, US-amerikanischer Blues-Pianist (* 1906) * 18. Juli: Salo Flohr, tschechoslowakisch-sowjetischer Schachmeister (* 1908) * 19. Juli: Erik Ode, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1910) * 20. Juli: E. Preston Ames, US-amerikanischer Art Director und Szenenbildner (* 1906) * 20. Juli: Åke Magnus Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler (* 1917) * 23. Juli: Georges Auric, ein französischer Komponist (* 1899) * 25. Juli: Alberto Ginastera, argentinischer Komponist (* 1916) * 25. Juli: Henry Primakoff, Theoretischer Physiker (* 1914) * 26. Juli: Adolf Exeler, katholischer Pastoraltheologe (* 1926) * 26. Juli: Charlie Rivel, gelangte als Clown zu Weltruhm (* 1896) * 29. Juli: Luis Buñuel, Regisseur (* 1900) * 29. Juli: Manuel „Nolo“ Ferreira, argentinischer Fußballspieler (* 1905) * 29. Juli: David Niven, britischer Schauspieler (* 1909) * 29. Juli: Raymond Massey, kanadisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1896) * 30. Juli: Robert Vandivier, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler (* 1903) * 31. Juli: John Mansfield Addis, britischer Diplomat (* 1914) * 31. Juli: Eva Pawlik, österreichische Eiskunstläuferin, Filmschauspielerin und TV-Sportkommentatorin (* 1927) August * 2. August: James Jamerson, US-amerikanischer Bassist (* 1938) * 3. August: Carolyn Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1928) * 4. August: Alfred Nakache, französischer Schwimmer (* 1915) * 5. August: Bart J. Bok, in den Niederlanden geborener US-amerikanischer Astronom (* 1906) * 6. August: Klaus Nomi, Countertenor (* 1944) * 8. August: Hanna Bekker vom Rath, deutsche Malerin, Sammlerin und Kunsthändlerin (* 1893) miniatur|Ruben Rausing * 10. August: Ruben Rausing, schwedischer Erfinder und Unternehmer (* 1895) * 10. August: Joan Robinson, britische Ökonomin (* 1903) * 11. August: Eberhard Achterberg, deutscher Religionswissenschaftler und Publizist (* 1910) * 12. August: Edmund Kolbe, deutscher Maler (* 1898) * 14. August: Rainer Brambach, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1917) * 14. August: Wilhelm Cleven, Weihbischof in Köln (* 1893) * 14. August: Omer Létourneau, kanadischer Organist und Pianist, Komponist, Musikverleger und -pädagoge (* 1891) * 14. August: Alfred Rust, deutscher Archäologe (* 1900) * 18. August: Nikolaus Pevsner, deutschstämmiger Kunsthistoriker (* 1902) * 19. August: Rudolf Adametz, deutscher Politiker (* 1923) * 20. August: Wilhelm Mantel, deutscher Forstbeamter und Forstwissenschaftler (* 1904) * 21. August: Benigno Aquino, philippinischer Politiker (* 1932) * 21. August: Gene Force, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1916) * 22. August: Elsa Chauvel, australische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 26. August: Herwig Blankertz, Pädagoge (* 1927) * 27. August: Bill Stein, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1899) * 30. August: Helmuth Domizlaff, deutscher Antiquar (* 1902) * 31. August: John A. Carroll, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1901) September * 1. September: Rudolf Wolters, Architekt (* 1903) * 3. September: Piero Sraffa, italienischer Wirtschaftswissenschaftler (* 1898) * 6. September: Bernhard Welte, Theologe und Philosoph (* 1906) * 6. September: Rudolf Eickhoff, deutscher Politiker (* 1902) * 7. September: Boris Hagelin, schwedischer Unternehmer (* 1892) * 8. September: Ibrahim Abbud, ehemaliger Präsident des Sudan (* 1900) * 8. September: Ernst Degner, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1931) * 8. September: Antonin Magne, französischer Radrennfahrer (* 1904) * 9. September: Luis Monti, argentinisch-italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1901) * 10. September: Balthazar Johannes Vorster, Politiker, südafrikanischer Staatspräsident (* 1915) miniatur|Felix Bloch, 1961 * 10. September: Felix Bloch, Schweizerisch-amerikanischer Physiker (* 1905) * 11. September: Brian Muir, australischer Autorennfahrer (* 1931) * 14. September: Henri Anet, schweizerischer Politiker (* 1895) * 15. September: Johnny Hartman, US-amerikanischer Jazzsänger (* 1923) * 18. September: Roy Milton, US-amerikanischer Blues-Schlagzeuger, Sänger, Songschreiber und Bandleader (* 1907) * 19. September: Bruno Pittermann, österreichischer Politiker (* 1905) * 19. September: Yusuf Dadoo, südafrikanischer Politiker (* 1909) * 25. September: Leopold III., König der Belgier (* 1901) * 27. September: Leo Kahn, deutsch-israelischer Maler (* 1894) * 28. September: Roy C. Sullivan, Überlebender von sieben Blitzeinschlägen (* 1912) * 30. September: Dieter Seefranz, österreichischer Journalist und Fernsehmoderator (* 1941) Oktober * 3. Oktober: Kurt Kusenberg, Kunstkritiker und Schriftsteller (* 1904) * 5. Oktober: Earl Silas Tupper, Erfinder der Tupperware (* 1907) * 6. Oktober: Terence James Cooke, Erzbischof von New York und Kardinal (* 1921) * 6. Oktober: Hans Moeckel, Schweizer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1921) * 6. Oktober: Hermann Zorn, deutscher Chemiker (* 1896) * 7. Oktober: George Ogden Abell, US-amerikanischer Astronom (* 1927) * 7. Oktober: Gottfried Leonhard, deutscher Politiker (* 1895) * 8. Oktober: Robert Docking, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1925) * 8. Oktober: Joan Hackett, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1934) * 8. Oktober: Alexandre-Charles Renard, Erzbischof von Lyon und Kardinal (* 1906) * 9. Oktober: Herbert Weichmann, Bürgermeister von Hamburg (* 1896) * 10. Oktober: Ralph Richardson, britischer Schauspieler (* 1902) * 10. Oktober: Heinrich Schulte, deutscher Psychiater (* 1898) * 11. Oktober: Pauline Alderman, US-amerikanische Musikwissenschaftlerin und Komponistin (* 1893) * 12. Oktober: Ove Andersson, schwedischer Fußballspieler (* 1916) * 15. Oktober: Pat O'Brien, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 16. Oktober: Willy Ritschard, Schweizer Politiker (* 1918) * 17. Oktober: Herbert Roth, populärer Komponist und Interpret volkstümlicher Musik (* 1926) * 17. Oktober: Raymond Aron, französischer Politologe, Soziologe, Publizist (* 1905) * 19. Oktober: Maurice Bishop, Premierminister Grenadas (* 1944) * 19. Oktober: Barbara Karinska, US-amerikanische Kostümbildnerin (* 1883) * 20. Oktober: Otto Olaussen Aasen, norwegischer Skispringer, Nordischer Kombinierer und Skilangläufer (* 1894) * 20. Oktober: Merle Travis, Country-Musiker und Songwriter (* 1917) * 24. Oktober: Wolfgang Ecke, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1927) * 25. Oktober: Hermann Ambrosius, deutscher Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1897) * 26. Oktober: Mike Michalske, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1904) * 26. Oktober: Alfred Tarski, polnischer Mathematiker und Logiker (* 1901) November * 1. November: Günther Bartels, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1906) * 1. November: Anthony van Hoboken, Musikwissenschaftler (* 1887) * 2. November: Tamura Taijirō, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 3. November: May Picqueray, französische Widerstandskämpferin und Anarchistin (* 1898) * 5. November: Jean-Marc Reiser, französischer Comiczeichner (* 1941) * 7. November: Umberto Mozzoni, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1904) * 8. November: James Carroll Booker III, US-amerikanischer Blues-, Boogie- und Jazz-Pianist, Organist und Sänger (* 1939) * 8. November: Betty Nuthall, englische Tennisspielerin (* 1911) * 15. November: Arno Babadschanjan, armenischer Komponist (* 1921) * 18. November: Walentin Chorell, finnlandschwedischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1912) * 22. November: Leonard Wibberley, irisch-US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Journalist (* 1915) * 26. November: Carl Seemann, deutscher Pianist (* 1910) * 27. November: Alpo Aho, finnischer Bandyspieler (* 1934) * 27. November: Marta Traba, argentinische Schriftstellerin und Kunsthistorikerin (* 1930) * 28. November: Stefan Skoumal, deutscher und österreichischer Fußballspieler (* 1909) Dezember * 4. Dezember: Kurt Schwabe, deutscher Chemiker (* 1905) * 5. Dezember: Robert Aldrich, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1918) * 5. Dezember: Casandra Damirón, dominikanische Sängerin (* 1919) * 7. Dezember: Antal Molnár, ungarischer Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler (* 1890) * 8. Dezember: Slim Pickens, US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler (* 1919) * 13. Dezember: Mary Renault, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1905) * 15. Dezember: Willie Bobo, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Perkussionist (* 1938) * 15. Dezember: Andrzej Bieżan, polnischer Komponist und Pianist (* 1945) * 16. Dezember: Grigori Alexandrow, sowjetischer Filmemacher (* 1903) * 17. Dezember: Hashikawa Bunzō, japanischer Historiker und Politikwissenschaftler (* 1922) * 24. Dezember: Isobel Baillie, schottische Sopranistin (* 1895) * 25. Dezember: Rudolf Freidhof, deutscher Politiker (* 1888) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Joan Miró, Barcelona, 1935 * 25. Dezember: Joan Miró, spanischer Maler, Grafiker und Bildhauer (* 1893) * 27. Dezember: Arnold Kübler, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1890) * 28. Dezember: Eugène Chaboud, Rennfahrer (* 1907) * 29. Dezember: Dennis Wilson, US-amerikanischer Musiker (The Beach Boys) (* 1944) * 29. Dezember: Erhard Quack, deutscher Kirchenlieddichter und -Komponist (* 1904) Tag unbekannt * Boris Iwanowitsch Afanassjew, russischer Eishockeytorwart und -trainer sowie Fußballspieler (* 1913) * Sarah Afonso, portugiesische Malerin (* 1889) * Tomoichirō Akiba, japanischer Mediziner (* 1903) * Sergo Ambarzumjan, sowjetischer Gewichtheber (* 1910) * Hasan Arfa, iranischer General und Diplomat (* 1895) * Alan A. Freeman, australischer Musikproduzent (* 1918) * Mario Tadini, italienischer Unternehmer und Automobilrennfahrer (* 1905) * Tériade, griechisch-französischer Kunstkritiker und Verleger (* 1897) * Charles S. Thomas, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1897) * Abdul Zahir, afghanischer Premierminister (* 1910) Nobelpreise * Physik: Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar und William A. Fowler * Chemie: Henry Taube * Medizin: Barbara McClintock * Literatur: William Golding * Friedensnobelpreis: Lech Wałęsa miniatur|Gérard Debreu * Wirtschaftswissenschaft: Gérard Debreu Musik * Michael Jackson steht mit seinem Album Thriller 37 Wochen auf Platz 1 der amerikanischen Album-Charts. Thriller wird das erfolgreichste Album der Popgeschichte mit über 140 Millionen verkauften Einheiten. * Madonna schafft mit der Single Holiday den internationalen Durchbruch. * Nena veröffentlicht ihren Welthit 99 Luftballons. * The Red Hot Chili Peppers wurden gegründet. * Alphaville wurden gegründet. * Vader wird gegründet. * Ideal lösen sich offiziell auf. * Kiss zeigen sich zum ersten Mal ungeschminkt in der Öffentlichkeit. * Die Toten Hosen veröffentlichen ihren Klassiker Opel-Gang. * Metallica veröffentlichen ihr Debütalbum Kill ’Em All. * Slayer veröffentlichen ihr Debütalbum Show No Mercy. * Bathory wird gegründet. * Die Pet Shop Boys wurden gegründet. * Corinne Hermès gewinnt am 23. April in München mit dem Lied Si la vie est cadeau für Luxemburg die 28. Auflage des Eurovision Song Contest. * Roland Kaiser gewinnt zum ersten Mal in Bremen den deutschen Schlagerpokal mit 9:6 Stimmen gegen Peter Schilling. * Liste der Nummer-eins-Hits in Deutschland (1983). * AC/DC veröffentlichen ihr achtes internationales Studioalbum „Flick Of The Switch“. * Van Halen bringen am 31. Dezember ihr Album 1984 heraus. * Megadeth wird gegründet. Weblinks * * Lebendiges virtuelles Museum Online Einzelnachweise